


Клыки

by svasja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svasja/pseuds/svasja
Summary: - Я правильно понял? Мне можно кусать?Дерек покорно кивнул. Стайлз засиял. У него разом произошла сбыча всех мечт.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 20





	Клыки

Примечания автора:  
На просторах интернета нашла картинку и очень долго пускала на нее слюни, ждала подходящего момента, и он наступил. На ФБ этот фанфик выкладывался на Хэллоуин, так что это вроде как подарок.  
Убедительная просьба!!! Для полноты ощущений картинку рекомендуется посмотреть в момент чтения про отражение в зеркале:

<http://s018.radikal.ru/i528/1510/ad/2561839c454f.jpg>

Стайлз сидел на кровати и злился, очень злился, а посему нервничал больше обычного и выдавал всякую чушь. Он уже закинулся пятью таблетками аддералла, но они не особо помогали. Его хмурый волк, походу, решил его снова прокатить. Он свалил вчера в соседний город под каким-то абсолютно невнятным предлогом и до сих пор не появлялся. Свалил, зная, что проиграл пари и должен выполнить его условие.

До великого события оставалось несколько часов. Стайлз не мог дольше удерживать свой зад в бездействии. Решил хотя бы дозвониться до него. Взял телефон, но услышал только автоответчик: «Это Дерек Хейл. Если я вам срочно нужен, вы знаете что делать».  
Стилински посмотрел на трубку, раздумывая, а не послать ли оборотня к его волчьей бабушке, но когда из динамика донёсся протяжный звук, нетерпеливо закатил глаза и поднёс телефон к уху.  
— Да, Дерек. Ты мне нужен, чёрт побери! Мне нужно, чтобы ты проигрыш свой отработал. Или ты хочешь, чтоб я считал тебя трусом? А, Дерек? Так тащи сюда свою мохнатую задницу и делай, как договаривались! У меня всё! Кажется…

Стайлз закрыл рот, убрал мобильник, захлопал глазами, соображая, что сейчас наговорил Хейлу. А, хрен с ним, переживёт.  
Но легче не стало. Взгляд метался по комнате, по разбросанным в ней вещам и затем остановился на красной худи.  
Стилински замер и облизнулся. Скоро его мечта сбудется, мечта, на осуществление которой он потратил два месяца своей жизни, нервов и калорий.

Все началось три месяца назад, когда его команда проиграла матч по лакроссу из-за того, что он заменил подвернувшего ногу игрока и промазал. Наблюдавший за игрой Дерек, как всегда промолчал, только презрительно выгнул свою чертову бровь и хмыкнул.  
Пребывавший под действием адреналина и без дозы таблеток, Стайлз снова нашёл приключения на свой тощий зад: предложил Хейлу пари.  
— Вот увидишь, Дерек, я на следующих двух играх забью по два мяча.  
— Ты, Стайлз? — оборотень усиленно попытался не засмеяться, но его насмешка чувствовалась в голосе и распаляла не пойти на попятную.  
О, миссия была почти невыполнима. Каждый знал, что Стайлза почти никогда не выпускают со скамейки запасных. Поэтому волк согласился на пари.

Как ему удалось выиграть, Стилински предпочитал не вспоминать, а то голова опять кружилась от волнения. Бедный Синклер случайно упал с лестницы. Случайно, да-да, честно. А еще пара ребят перед самым вторым матчем чем-то траванулась. Так что на позавчерашней игре тренер был вынужден снова выпустить своего непутёвого игрока на поле. И здесь уже он, Стайлз Стилински, выложился по полной. Выдал все, на что был способен, и забил, как и на прошлой игре два мяча. Свою часть пари добросовестно выполнил, а Хейл на следующее утро свалил.

Снова начиная закипать от злости, Стайлз пнул пару раз подушку и встал с кровати. Подошёл к худи, взял её и аккуратно повесил на вешалку. Снова набрав номер Хейла и снова услышав, что абонент не абонент, он швырнул телефон на пол.  
— Ну и хрен с ним! Пусть этот волк валит куда подальше! Пойду на вечеринку один!  
Вечеринку по поводу Хэллоуина устраивали в доме Лидии. Стилински уже давно выбрал себе костюм, даже заказал по Инету специальные линзы.  
Посмотрев на часы, он ужаснулся: праздник стартует через два часа, а он ещё разгуливает в неглиже.  
Плюнув ещё раз мысленно на Хейла, Стайлз стал одеваться.

На вечеринке было весело и как-то очень быстро пьяно. Скотт нарядился Робином Гудом, Эллисон — феей, Лидия — ведьмой, других Стайлз не особо рассматривал. Сам он щеголял в костюме Серого Волка — черные джинсы и куртка, серая футболка, маска с хищным оскалом и, главное, — красные линзы. Натуральный альфа-оборотень. Простенько, но со вкусом.  
Алкоголь лился рекой. Пили все, Стайлз с горя пил за двоих: за себя и за того парня, который его кинул.

— Кто в бутылочку? — крикнул, кажется, Айзек, Стайлз уже не различал. Но затея ему понравилась.  
Оборотни, люди и другие магические существа расселись на полу в гостиной, рядом поставили полные бутылки, в круг положили пустую. Первым крутил МакКол. Горлышко указало на Эллисон.  
— Так нечестно? — завопил кто-то над ухом.  
— Целуйтесь! — засмеялись с другого боку.  
Стайлз улыбался. Ему было хорошо. В голове шумело, мозг отключался, перед глазами плыло. Злость прошла. Он всех любил и хотел веселиться.  
— Ух ты, Стилински перепало!  
— Не подкачай, Стайлз!  
Ор и хохот врывались в уши, тёплые крепкие ладони подбадривающее его подталкивали, чьи-то губы потянулись к его… Такие мягкие, сладкие…  
С головой отдавшись поцелую, Стайлз пропустил момент, когда все волчата разом притихли и уставились на дверь. Обернувшись, он увидел Хейла и… Тут его челюсть встретилась с полом: Дерек выполнил свою часть пари и надел красную худи.

— Не может быть, — прошептал Стилински, мгновенно трезвея.  
Как же охуенно Дерек в ней выглядел. Особенно синий взгляд, которым он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Стайлза.  
— Красная Шапочка, — Стилински попытался хоть как-то выебнуться, продемонстрировать перед друзьями свою власть над оборотнем, но не тут-то было.  
Дерек сгреб его в охапку, закинул на плечо, что маска волка едва не слетела с головы подростка, хмуро окинул всех взглядом. Никто не посмел ему перечить.  
— Эй! Куда? — забрыкался Стайлз.  
— Домой.  
— Ты меня похищаешь?  
— Да.  
Хейл вышел из дома Лидии с ношей на плече. Ноша ликовала и больше не сопротивлялась.

*****

Дерек бесцеремонно поставил добычу посреди своей комнаты, молча уставился своими отчего-то синими фонариками в глаза Стилински.  
— Прекрати сверкать, я тебя лет сто не боюсь, — хмыкнул Стайлз, сдвигая зубастую маску на затылок, и его тут же поцеловали, мокро, грязно, прекрасно… Только… Во рту что-то оказалось помимо языка Дерека. Фу! Безобразие!

Вытворив эту штуку, Хейл отпрянул и снова уставился на него.  
— Что это? — картавя, завопил Стайлз. Не веря своему языку, которым в пьяных непонятках ощупывал зубы, он щеманулся к зеркалу и залез чуть ли не всей рукой себе в рот. Клыки! У него там были искусственные клыки! Вот те на!

Рядом незаметно материализовался Хейл. Они уставились друг на друга через отражение в зеркале. Стилински оскалился, демонстрируя новое приобретение. Ему даже понравилось, стало лестно, что оборотень признал в нём равного.  
— Стайлз, — наконец-то заговорил Дерек, взгляд стал внимательным, цепким, — ты ведь знаешь, что у каждого волка должна быть своя пара? Истинная пара, одна на всю жизнь?  
— Ну, знаю… вроде бы… — осторожно ответил парень, еще не понимая, куда клонит снова прижавший его к стене Хейл.  
— Так получилось, Стайлз, что свою истинную пару я нашел не в оборотне, а… в человеке, — Дерек замолчал и очень выразительно посмотрел на него.  
Стилински поморгал глазами, пьяно соображая, прищурился и ткнул себе в грудь пальцем.  
— Во мне, что ли?  
— В тебе! — разозлился Хейл, схватил Стайлза за грудки и легонько тряхнул об стену, потом опустил, остывая. — И партнёр ставит метку на своей паре. На шее.

Стилински в который раз удивлённо вытаращился и полез Дереку в рот, проверять, на месте ли его клыки, и затараторил:  
— А ну-ка покажи! Может, ты уже не волк? Вдруг ты уже лишился клыков и стал обычным небритым выскочкой? А ты разрешишь мне себя пометить?

Хейл опять чуть не прибил его взглядом, а потом снял капюшон и немного отодвинул ворот, наклоняя голову и открывая шею. Челюсть Стайлза вместе с фальшивыми, но довольно крепкими клыками, повторно встретилась с полом.  
— Я правильно понял? Мне можно кусать?  
Дерек покорно кивнул. Стайлз засиял. У него разом произошла сбыча всех мечт. Он широко открыл рот, вонзился пластиковой челюстью в жилистую шею и сильно сдавил, чтоб получилась смачная метка, а потом поцеловал в губы, не вынимая подаренных клыков.

Хейл застонал сквозь поцелуй, прижался плотнее, потёрся бёдрами, демонстрируя мощный стояк. У Стайлза в джинсах тоже мгновенно вскочило, и он подумал — или, возможно, это была лишь хмельная мыслишка — а почему бы не рискнуть, ведь на шее оборотня уже имелся фиолетовый укус?

Стайлз выскользнул из объятий, толкнул Хейла животом на стену, вжался членом между упругих волчьих ягодиц. Ох, как хорошо-о-о. Быстро стянул с задницы Дерека штаны и бельё. Растёр по промежности слюну и всунул пальцы. Он так долго мечтал трахнуть Дерека, ах…  
Оборотень ворчливо выдохнул, отклячил зад, давая простор для растягивания. Стилински управился быстро, потому что член уже разрывал джинсу. Он нетерпеливо расстегнул молнию, сдвинул ткань и, добавив слюны, протиснулся в тугую горячую дырку. Аж в глазах потемнело, а душа выскользнула из тела и улетела на седьмое небо…

*****  
Стайлз проснулся от яркого солнца и неудобной позы. Приоткрыл глаз, пошарил рукой и офигел: Дерек никуда не свалил, спал вместе с ним в кровати. И подарок был на месте, только немного мешался.  
— Доброе утро, — Хейл зевнул, потянулся.  
— Привет, — сонно буркнул Стайлз и счастливо улыбнулся, показывая клыки.  
Они разглядывали друг друга, не веря в то, что такое вообще могло случиться.  
— Когда ты с клыками, Стайлз, ты — мой альфа, — ласково проговорил Дерек, потом потянулся к стулу за красной худи, чтобы надеть её снова…


End file.
